


不小心看到了好友的性爱视频怎么办

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 路人/卡描写！报社致郁向
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	不小心看到了好友的性爱视频怎么办

旅馆房间笼罩在一片静滞的昏暗里，熟睡中的Sam偶尔发出一声轻微的咂嘴声，dean在床上一动不动地躺了许久，瞪着他玻璃般的绿眼珠子。  
  
这只是一次寻常的打猎，虽然遇到了一些困难和阻碍，但最终还是被经验老道的猎人们顺利解决了。其实一开始他比Sam更快更顺利地进入了梦乡，汽车旅馆皱巴巴、冰冷凌乱的被子对dean来说就是个幸福的港湾，是救赎之岛，他用最后一丝力气爬了上去，陷在这块发黄的面团里，歪七扭八地睡着了。但很快，他就被从梦的深处扔了出来，神志不清地悬挂在夜的边缘，被子在他身体四周长大，不断膨胀、发酵、热气腾腾，dean不情愿地从被子中爬出来，在床上呆坐了一会儿，然后，他的眼睛再也没法阖起来，周公无情地抛弃了他。  
  
所以现在他能做的只有盘腿坐在自己的床上，打开电视机，把音量调低，让它含含糊糊的闪烁其词，如同喷气机在哀鸣。  
  
dean举着遥控器，就像手持武器，对准屏幕中央连续射击，一枪击毙一个网络频道。他朝屏幕开的第一枪是个来自七十年代的老古董，低分辨率的女人穿着条灰蓝色长裙，她那对肥硕的乳房可笑地凸起着，男人们在一旁嘎嘎笑着，撕扯衣服时，莫名其妙地穿插进某部拙劣灾难片的场景，屏幕上云朵聚集，闪电，漏斗般的龙卷风指向大地，海浪汹涌，几个人体模型被暴怒的海水撕成碎片。紧接着火山爆发，妄想让天空受精似的一番激烈喷射，但这根本是不自量力，岩浆顺着山坡徐徐流淌下来。  
  
够了。dean又开了一枪，一个深色头发的女人正在拍自己跟人做爱，当男人将胯部向她的臀部猛推时，这位业余的色情片演员一边将手搭在自己屁股上，一边用西语对着镜头叽里咕噜的说些什么，让人感觉有一条黏腻的舌头在舔舐她唇间的那些诘屈聱牙的陌生词汇。再见，西班牙女郎。  
  
这次是两个亚洲女孩在手淫，这本该让dean觉得兴奋，但她俩甜腻做作的呻吟不禁让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她们肯定早就该退休了，油腻厚重的粉底下遮掩不住的苍老与疲态、不耐烦的神色，这让dean兴致全无。事实上，dean已经很久没有光顾他钟爱的亚洲美女频道了，也许他的口味早在不知不觉中改变了，谁知道呢。  
  
dean又对屏幕开了一枪，这次出现的是三个赤身裸体的男人。好吧，这可不是他的菜，还没等他们开干，dean就毫不犹豫的跳了过去。等等，为什么有个家伙看起来这么眼熟？dean又把频道调了回来，也许Jimmy有个孪生兄弟是色情明星？  
  
castiel想要活下去，哪怕是以一具孱弱的肉体苟延残喘——直到他再次见到dean。在他的辛苦劳作所得被小混混洗劫一空后，castiel不知道还能怎么坚持下去。他的邻居已经见怪不怪了，为了安慰他，同样疲惫绝望的女人用一个吻，将暂时忘却痛苦的快乐秘密渡入他的口中。于是castiel在她的引导之下理所当然地上了瘾，为了再次感受天堂，他什么都愿意做。反正他还有什么能失去的呢。  
  
castiel很受欢迎，毕竟他曾经是个天使，虽然坠落了，但那纯洁灿烂的光辉在阴暗破败的小巷始终格格不入、引人注目，这让邻居女人既为他觉得高兴又心生嫉妒。  
  
castiel不在乎别人的看法，无非就是重演披萨男的把戏，也算是学以致用了。如果问他有什么私人偏好，他会说最喜欢那个金发绿眼的客人，那个人会热烈的进入他，像情人一样亲吻他的脖颈，在他耳边说些虚情假意的情话，castiel总是沉溺于此，尤其是在某次嗑high的时候，对他做这一切的人变成了dean。  
  
这让他后知后觉的发现，其实自己早就爱上了要守护的人类，甚至在了解爱之前。  
  
但是现在他要拿什么去爱dean呢，苍白、软弱、堕落，castiel觉得自己无能为力。  
  
客人们对他那点“小乐趣”总是慷慨大方，尤其是从他们体会到磕high了的天使有多么温顺诱人、后面是多么柔软湿润后，就算castiel表示自己不需要，他们也会强迫他来上那么一点。  
  
castiel再次见到了dean，他知道是由于被喂了太多迷幻药的缘故，此刻脱力的身体只能迷迷糊糊的任人摆布。起初他躺在沙发上，一个男人将他的衣服脱光，掰开他的双腿，像条饥饿的野狗似的贪婪舔舐着他的下体，现在他又不知为什么被夹在了两个赤裸的男人之间。  
  
castiel的意识因为药物而缓缓飘离，他有些恍惚地扬起脖子，深蓝色的双眸逐渐变得无法聚焦，他不受控制的脸庞仿佛正在日复一日地遗忘自己，逐渐变成一面空白的墙，布满网状的苍白静脉。他的眼前从模糊变成黑暗，castiel在遥远的黑暗之中依稀可以感觉到那份落在他脖颈处的亲吻，有人将他双腿分开举了起来，他感觉到两根阴茎在他体内进进出出，反复击打他最柔软敏感的那部分，男人们兴奋地看着他湿漉漉的屁股因此流出更多甜蜜的汁水，高声赞美他的放荡和淫乱。  
  
castiel觉得身体像着了火，淫猥的赞扬使他的脸上表现出模糊的微笑，太阳穴青筋暴突显出欲望的雏形，一种激动的情色氛围让周围空气混浊了起来，它来到他的身上，像浪潮一样流过他的身体。castiel觉得一切是那么近、天堂近在咫尺；一切又那么远，或许他离地狱的业火更近些，他在无边无际的火海里反复翻涌，他很累了，眼皮不由自主的打着颤。  
  
“别睡，天使”听，dean正在呼唤他呢。castiel勉强睁开眼睛，他看到对方那双蛇一般阴冷的绿色双瞳此刻正不满地盯着他，似乎对他的表现感到失望至极。castiel瞬间觉得全身冰冷，仿佛突然全都陷入了一片虚无。“dean—”他只来得及从喉咙里发出一声低沉的绝望呓语，随即就被两个男人的奋力冲撞打散了，他的脸再次抽离了现实，仿佛遗忘了自己，被风吹得四散零落……  
  
  
生活在一个超自然的世界，dean觉得两个一模一样的人虽然看起来有点诡异，但也不是完全没可能，而且他跟Jimmy又不是很熟，谁知道他有没有参加过什么奇怪的克隆实验。所以对着长得像好友的男妓意淫一下也不是什么罪大恶极的事，对吧。  
  
直到他听见那句微弱的“dean”。他不应该听到的，音量那么小，根本连呻吟都听不清，但他还是从唇形中依稀辨认出了这个烂熟的单词。


End file.
